My savior
by darkluna1
Summary: its about kagome losing one love and ganing another i hope you all like
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

May 29th it was a sunny day it was simply beautiful for even words to speak. Boys were playing box ball the girls were playing jump rope and fixing their hair, also laughing.

A few minutes later Kagome came home from visiting her boyfriend Inuyasha. He was a tall handsome guy. Inuyasha was not the type of guy to mess around with he'd get mad for the simplest things. Kagome had just turned 20 last week And Inuyasha gave her flowers and took her out to eat at a nice restaurant. Kagome entered her apartment only to find that the door was unlocked and some of her things were missing, she called the police and then Inuyasha they came to her house and all of them looked around. The police told her to call if there was any other problem, so they left. Kagome sat down while Inuyasha was in the bathroom washing his face to calm down a bit, finally he came out but only different and Kagome took notice of this and got a little nervous. Inuyasha sat down next to her. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Inuyasha what's wrong" asked kagome

"Kagome there is something I should tell you" said inuyasha

"Inuyasha you are starting to scare me" said kagome now even more nervous "inuyasha you can tell me anything and you know that" kagome said so nervous she could hardly speak.

"Kagome I've sort of been seeing some one else" he said with sadness in his words he felt guilty for doing something so horrible to the one person who really loved him, the one person he knew his whole life. It was painful to even think to what horrible days she would go threw.

"What" she said as a sharp pain struck her heart.

"Kagome" he said as he let a tear fall down his cheek "I've been seeing your sister kikyo" he said as he got up and leaned against the window. He did not want to look back because he could smell her tears and feel the pain she was feeling.

"You bastard how could you do this to me" tears fell down her cheek and she could feel all the sadness she had never wanted to feel. She never thought she would feel like a piece of garbage, she put her hands to her face and suddenly broke down, she then rapped her arms around herself.

"Kagome I'm sorry I never meant to do this to you" he said as he got closer to her to hug her one last time before being kicked out.

"GET OUT OF HERE" kagome screamed as she pushed him. "I SAID GET OUT, GET OUT, get out you bastard" she yelled.

"I'm sorry I really am kagome" he said before running out.

She threw a vase at the door attempting to hit him. She fell to the floor crying, feeling like nothing like she did not want to exist anymore. She cried very hard up to a point that she cried herself to sleep.

A few hours later she woke up with a terrible headache. She got up and went to the kitchen for some water. As she approached the fridge she stops in her trace to notice some thing very hurtful she saw a picture of her and the gang it was inuyasha, her, sango, miroku, koga, ayme, kikyo, and Sesshomaru all together at the beach after their graduation.

"How could he do this to me? I loved him so much" she said as she grabbed the picture and cut him and kikyo out. "And to think that my own sister would do this to me" she paused for a moment to think of some one else she never thought of before "Sesshomaru" "does he know yet or am I the only one" she said as she picked up the phone and dial a phone number she never thought she would ever call. The phone rang and she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her. She was just about to hang up when suddenly some answered.

"Hello" said the person on the other line.

"Hello Sesshomaru" she said almost crying.

"Kagome is that you what's wrong are you ok" he said kinda worried

"No I'm not ok" she said now bursting up in tears.

"Kagome what happened did inuyasha hurt you" he said now completely worried. "He better have not lay one finger on her I'll kill him" he said to himself. "Kagome tell me the truth did he hit you"

"No he didn't" she said a little loud.

"Then what's wrong" he asked

"Can you come over I need to talk with you" she said.

"Yeah I'll be there in 15 minutes" he said as he said bye and hanged up.

I hope you liked it I know a bit sad but I promise it gets better. At least I think: putting hand to head: oh well please review. By the way my name is Hazel Montpeller. I'm kinda new at this so don't think that I know what I'm doing because I don't. Well on to the next chapy.


	2. Chapter 2

My savior Ch2

(10 minutes earlier)

Sesshomaru was at work, working on his latest project, he worked there for many years now, until his father gave it to him, the company's name was sessh corp. Sesshomaru was very handsome he was not as easy to get along with but he would eventually grow on you not completely trust you but some trust is involved. He would always work, and never go out.

"Sesshomaru kikyo is on line 1" said Nina

"Ok" he said as he picked up the phone "I told you not to call me at work kikyo, what do you want now" he said a little bit angry

"I know but I miss you baby when are you coming over" she said in a flirty voice.

"Never" he thought "I'll pass by later, I have to go I'll see you later" he said

"Ok love ya" she said as she hanged up the phone.

Sesshomaru leaned back to his chair, he thought of one special person, a person he has been in love with for so long, only he never convinced himself he was in love with this person but his heart told him other wise. Sesshomaru always told himself he did not love this person but yet again his heart told him he was. He'd always have a fight with his inner voice. "You know you love her" his inner voice said "no I don't your lying" he said low so that no one would hear him. "Yes you do don't kid yourself" "I can't be in love with her she is beautiful but even if I was she would never love someone like me". "How do you know that" "idiot she is with my brother and besides she loves him she told me herself" he said "now how do you know if that is the truth" inner voice yet again "I just do why am I even having this argument with you just shut up" "you do realize you just told yourself to shut up right" his inner voice said all evilly "just go away" "alright but I'm here if you need me". Sesshomaru got back to work.

(This is when kagome calls you know what happens it was in the previous chapter)

He got up from his chair grabbed his coat and left his office. "Nina I'm leaving early cancel all my meetings for today and tell kikyo I'm in a meeting that I won't be out for a while, I'll call her later ok" he said as he walked to the elevator.

"Yes sir" said Nina a little confused cause her boss never left early especially not that fast.

He got in his car and drove as fast as he could but not fast enough to have a car accident. He arrived 10 minutes later only to find inuyasha's car in the parking lot; he tightened his fist, but calmed down. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of his car and ran to the stairs. Moment's later he arrived to kagome's floor to find inuyasha yelling at kagome to open the door. Sesshomaru grabbed his brother and asked "what did you do to her and tell me the truth or I'll hurt you"

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here" he said confused.

A minute later kagome came out only to find Sesshomaru holding inuyasha by the neck she yelled "No Sesshomaru let go of him you ganna kill him" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru dropped inuyasha to the floor and turned around to find a very hurt kagome. "shall we go in" he asked nicely as he gestured for her to enter first. Then followed her in and closed the door and locked it.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he asked himself as he got up, he yelled once more only this time he said "fine if you rather talk to him then go right a head" he said as he left.

Well I guess imma hit the hay I'm tired its 2:30 in the morning ok, ok so its 1:19 in the morning its still late well I'll write the next chapter tomorrow or later or whatever just not now ok well goodnight or good morning well you get what I mean bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on My savior

"Are you blushing?" he said smiling evilly.

This made kagome blush even more now she was thinking of how to get out of this topic. She then came out with the first thing that popped in her head. "Do you wanna go see a movie?" She soon realized what she had just said and tried to stay calm about it.

Sesshomaru paused for a second then he said "well let me go pick up some of my things at house and I will be right back ok, plus why don't you go on the computer and find what good movie's there are and pick one ok I'll see you in a few minutes" he said as he walked to the door then walked out and shut the door.

"Did he just agree to go see a movie with me?" she asked herself confused. "Aww is kagome going out on a date with inuyasha's older brother?" said her inner voice. "AHHHH HOW'S THERE" she said jumping up from her couch going into defense mode. "Oops sorry it's just me" "Are, are you my conscience?" "Yes kagome this is your conscience speaking, how are you? "Eh can't complain" "hey your not my conscience you my inner voice!" "Duh kagome it's the same thing" "oh I knew that" now looking a little goofy. "Anyway it's not a date, we are just gonna go see a movie that's all" "Yeah riiiggghhtttt and I'm gonna leave one day and be the next Brittney spears" "Shut up and go away I have to get dressed" "Ok fine but it's a date and that's final" he inner voice said then disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My savior Ch4

It was 6:40 and still no sign of Sesshomaru, kagome was starting to get worried, she picked up her cell phone and called Sesshomaru.

"Hello" said Sesshomaru.

"Hey where are you it's been at least an hour since you left" she said.

"Relax I'm on my way" he said now thinking of something "Hum I wonder" he thought as he cleared his throat. "What do you think I stood you up" he said with a smirk.

"No just you're taking to long is all" she said blushing.

"Rriigghhtt, well anyways I'm out here" he said as he hanged the phone up smiling just a little. "So it's a date huh aww little Sesshomaru is going on a date with his brothers ex-girlfriend" said his inner voice. "It's not a date, plus he's only my half-breed brother so don't say anything about ''brother'', And she's just a... acquaintance" he said a little nervous. "Oh yeah that's right first acquaintance then girlfriend ok I get it well well Sesshomaru I never knew you had it in you" his inner voice said proudly. "Leave me alone, plus here she comes" he said with his mouth open amazed how beautiful kagome looked. "Close your mouth you're drooling all over yourself" yet again his inner voice.

"Hey sorry I took so long I was not completely ready when I called you" she said as she got in the car and put on her seat belt. She looked at Sesshomaru who by the way was still looking at her. "What's wrong, do I look bad" she said worried that she looked like a total idiot. "No no you look great" he said as he drove on.

"Ok something's apparently wrong cause you look like you just saw a ghost" she said looking at him all weird.

"Why would you think that" he said as he hit himself mentally.

"Cause you have a look like oh my god I just saw a ghost look" she said still looking at him.

"No I just saw an angel from heaven" he told himself as he tried to think of something to say to her.

"I just was thinking of work and thinking if they did all the work "is all"," he said mocking her words from before trying to change the subject.

"Hey are you mocking me?" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"No I was simply imitating you" he said trying to make a joke.

"Well sir if you don't mind would you stop trying to "imitate" me please". She said looking at him with an adult like face.

"Well what movie are we going to see today madam" he said coping her old style like talking.

"Well I was thinking X-Man 3 the last stand" she said.

"Sure what ever you like" he said as he parked the car.

Once out of the car Sesshomaru offered his arm so she can put her arm around his. Surprised by his action she took his offer not wanting to be rude. They walked together arm to arm they were just talking about simple things like work, life, you know little things until the got to the person who sells the tickets. People were just staring at them like "aww what a cute couple". Little did they know that at that same moment kikyo and inuyasha were coming out of the theater.

"Inuyasha what did you think of the movie?" she said looking around to see if she recognized any one, soon she looked the way Sesshomaru and kagome were standing ordering tickets.

"2 for X-Men 3 the last stand please" said kagome to the guy behind the window.

"Inuyasha do you know were kagome or Sesshomaru are huh?" she asked.

"No I have no clue were Sesshomaru is, as for kagome I think she might be at home depressed" he said a little sad cause kagome might be to depressed enough to hurt herself.

"Tell me something what would you do if you saw both of them here… together.?" She said wanting to start a scene.

"Kikyo don't be ridiculous they would never go out" he said laughing just a little.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be" she said pointing at them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for today sorry I took so long to update, but I've been really tired and busy that I don't have time to write a new chapter or even finish it. Well im going to bed its 1;54 in the morning. So good morning see ya soon, hazel


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on My savior

"He got in his car and drove as fast as he could but not fast enough to have a car accident. He arrived 10 minutes later only to find inuyasha's car in the parking lot; he tightened his fist, but calmed down. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of his car and ran to the stairs. Moment's later he arrived to kagome's floor to find inuyasha yelling at kagome to open the door. Sesshomaru grabbed his brother and asked "what did you d to her and tell me the truth or I'll hurt you"

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here" he said confused.

A minute later kagome came out only to find Sesshomaru holding inuyasha by the neck she yelled "No Sesshomaru let go of him you ganna kill him" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru dropped inuyasha to the floor and turned around to find a very hurt kagome. "shall we go in" he asked nicely as he gestured for her to enter first. Then followed her in and closed the door and locked it.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he asked himself as he got up, he yelled once more only this time he said "fine if you rather talk to him then go right a head" he said as he left."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My savior ch3

Kagome sat on the couch while Sesshomaru was in the kitchen getting her a glass of water. He came into the living room with a glass of water and handed it to her, he then sat in the table in front of her. He waited for her to calm down and finish her water. He then gave her a look of compassion.

"Kagome tell me what did that… inuyasha did to you" he said feeling very uncomfortable saying his half-breed brother's name.

"He didn't hit me if that's what you think" she said before he can say anything. "He cheated on me" she said now a little nervous for the name she was about to say. "He cheated on me with…with..." she said in tears.

"With who kagome, tell me" he said now very angry, "To even think about cheating on her, inuyasha you are gonna pay for what you did, you bastard" he said to himself not expressing what he was thinking.

"He was cheating on me with…….. Kikyo" she said now breaking down in tears. Sesshomaru froze for a second and then hugged her, which surprised her, but then she just held him back feeling very safe in his arms. They stayed like that until kagome had cried herself to sleep… again. Sesshomaru carried her to her room (bridal style) he then laid her on her bed and stayed with her, he then looked at her and thought "she's so beautiful... so gentle…. so…." "So amazing" said his inner voice "What do you want now, haven't you had enough" he said to himself. "Hum let me think…….nope not really" said his inner voice sounding confident. "When are you ever gonna give up?" "…….NEVER" "if you don't leave me alone I'm gonna..." "Gonna do what hurt me cause if you try to hit me you are only gonna hurt yourself and I will be just fine." Sesshomaru stopped talking because he felt kagome waking up. "Aww prince charming gonna rescue his princess" "Shut up" low enough for kagome not to think he was crazy.

"Kagome how are you feeling?" he said a little worried.

"I'm ok thanx for asking, can you please bring me a glass of water" she said with her hand on her head.

"Of course" he said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Why is he still here? Why did he grab inuyasha like that? ... Could he be... No he can't be... Could he..? She said now deep in thought not noticing Sesshomaru sitting in front of her just staring at her.

"Kagome…kagome… are you ok?" he said curious of what she was thinking.

"Hum ooh yes I'm fine" she said while grabbing the glass of water.

"Well you were spacing out a little to much there I thought I was gonna have to throw the water in you face" he said smiling just a little bit, but then back to his usual expression.

"Did he just smile or was it my imagination? She said in her head now showing her confused face.

"Hello earth to kagome!" waving his hands in front of her face.

"Hum oh sorry didn't realize I spaced out again" she said blushing just a little bit.

"Are you blushing?" he said smiling evilly.

This made kagome blush even more now she was thinking of how to get out of this topic. She then came out with the first thing that popped in her head. "Do you wanna go see a movie?" She soon realized what she had just said and tried to stay calm about it.

Sesshomaru paused for a second then he said "well let me go pick up some of my things at my house and I will be right back ok, plus why don't you go on the computer and find what good movie's there are and pick one ok I'll see you in a few minutes" he said as he walked to the door then walked out and shut the door.

"Did he just agree to go see a movie with me?" she asked herself confused. "Aww is kagome going out on a date with inuyasha's older brother?" said her inner voice. "AHHHH WHO'S THERE" she said jumping up from her bed going into defense mode. "Oops sorry it's just me" "Are, are you my conscience?" "Yes kagome this is your conscience speaking, how are you? "Eh can't complain" "hey your not my conscience you my inner voice!" "Duh kagome it's the same thing" "oh I knew that" now looking a little goofy. "Anyway it's not a date, we are just gonna go see a movie that's all" "Yeah riiiggghhtttt and I'm gonna leave one day and be the next Brittney spears" "Shut up and go away I have to get dressed" "Ok fine but it's a date and that's final" he inner voice said then disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you liked it, it took me a while to think of some parts but I think I did ok. I don't know you tell me by reviewing ok please and thank you. Well goodnight or good morning its 2:09 in the morning and I'm not lying ok I promise. Well good morning see ya soon, hazel


End file.
